Lovelight
by sparkleofroses
Summary: Ho hum. Eleventh year at Konoha High School. For Sakura and the gang, there is sure to be a lot of fun, drama and romance. Maybe this year won't be so bad? Pairings are inside.


_Hi everyone! This is a Naruto highschool fanfiction. I never really used to like these, but after I read a few I found them to be quite fun! Anyways, the pairings in this will probably be:_

_Naruto/Sakura/Sasuke_

_Neji/Tenten_

_Ino/Shikamaru/Temari_

_Naruto/Hinata/Kiba_

_Sai/Ino?_

_Lot's of love triangles here because I'm not sure who should go with who._

_Now on with the show!_

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Neither does Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru...well you get the picture**

* * *

**The School Year Begins!**

The sun was shinning down on Konoha as various alarm clocks went off in the homes of unhappy students. It was the day that almost every person who was being forced to get an education dreaded; the first day of school.

One of those somber students was awakening to the sound of her clock-radio's DJ blaring in her ear.

"Good morning citizen's of Konoha! With the sun shinning high over our city, it looks like a beautiful first day of school! A special shout-out to all the kids out there who get to hit the books today! Here's to an awesome start to scho-"

The cheerful voice of the DJ was cut off by a girl's hand slamming down on the radio. With a groan the girl rolled over onto her side, trying to forget that she would be starting her eleventh year at Konoha High today.

Finally, after much struggling with her inner self, Haruno Sakura dragged herself off her bed, and pulled on her white and navy blue school uniform. Smoothing down her navy blue skirt, Sakura walked over to her white vanity table and grabbed her hairbrush. As Sakura began running the brush through her pink hair, she found herself cursing the person who created school. What was the point of waking up at 7:00 in the morning just so you could be on time to go to a place where you were forced to think; at 8:30 no less.

Glancing at the clock to ensure that she still had time, Sakura pulled open a drawer and started grabbing her makeup essentials. Eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, moisturizer and foundation were all applied lightly to Sakura's face. She applied the last bit stroke of mascara and with one last look over, Sakura added a lily white headband to her pink hair.

With a long sigh Sakura left her room, grabbing her book bag as she walked out the door.

" Morning honey!"

Sakura winced as her mother's overly cheerful voice hit her head.

" Morning mom."

Sakura entered the kitchen and saw two pieces of buttered toast awaiting her.

" Ready for school today?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. What was it with everyone being happy about it being the first day of school? She grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it.

" Mrrrrmmmm..sodfof not ready," mumbled Sakura as she quickly finished her first piece of toast, washing it down with a gulp of orange juice.

" Really? You're not even exited about all the cute boys?"

Sakura choked on her second piece of toast as she heard her mom using the words "boys" and "cute" in the same sentence.

" M-o-o-o-o-o-o-m!" Sakura groaned as she polished off her toast.

" Just kidding!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she finished her glass of orange juice.

" Well mom, I'm off! Love you lot's, bye!"

Sakura strolled quietly out the door as her mom yelled after her, " Love you too!"

---

Walking quickly along the sidewalk, Sakura felt herself brightening at the fact that she would be seeing her friends again. After all, the last time she had seen Ino and the girls was...uh...yesterday.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a presence beside her. She was praying that it wasn't a stalker, she had to deal with them a lot last year, and just as she was going over the **SING** method in her mind, **s**olar plexus, **i**nter step, **n**ose, **g**roin, she heard the person yell into her ear, " Hiya Sakura-chan!"

Immediately, Sakura hit the boy on the head. She knew this person very well. It was Uzumaki Naruto.

" Naruto!" screamed Sakura angrily, " what's the big idea sneaking up on me like that?"

Naruto looked up at her from his fetal position on the sidewalk. He smiled a goofy grin.

" Well I just...thought it would be fun?"

Sakura glared at him, " You know you're a baka right?"

Laughing, Naruto slowly got up, " Yep! Ever since second grade when we first met!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and started walking again. Naruto quickly caught up to her.

" So...got any new boyfriends yet?"

" What do you think baka?"

" Well, I think Kiba got over you pretty quick this summer."

Startled, Sakura looked at Naruto, " W-what do you mean?"

This time it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. " You'll see. Just watch him closely in the next few weeks okay?"

" Pfft...whatever Naruto."

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they had reached Konoha High School.

Instantly they were greeted with a yell from a blonde girl with her hair high in a pony tail.

" SAKURA!!! HOW ARE YOU??? Oh, hey Naruto."

Sakura laughed as she greeted her friend Yamanaka Ino.

" Hey Ino! Seen any cute guys lately?" asked Sakura forgetting that Naruto was there.

" OH YEAH!!! Man candy all around! There's this new guy with black hair and I swear he must be a model because he's looking fine!"

As Ino and Sakura talked excitedly about the new guy, Naruto looked around searching for someone who did have guys on the brain 24/7.

Naruto spotted Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Neji all hanging out in a girl free corner of the school. As he began walking over towards them, he bumped into someone. Looking down, he saw it was Neji's cousin, Hyuuga Hinata.

" Oh!" exclaimed Naruto as he realized who it was, " Hi Hinata!"

The black haired girl lifted her unusual light violet eyes, to stare into the shinning blue ones of Naruto.

" K-k-konichiwa N-naruto-kun." murmmered the shy Hyuuga girl.

" Hey if you're looking for Sakura and Ino, they're over there. Talking about guys." Naruto made a face.

Hinata blushed. " A-a-rigato Naruto," whispered Hinata. Then, trying to hide her face, Hinata ran to where Sakura and Ino were chatting.

* * *

_First chapter done! Woo! Anyways, I hope you guys thought that was an okay start. The pairings are not final so if you want to make a comment on who you think should end up with who you can! I'd really like to hear what you guys think so, if you want to, please review!_


End file.
